Wood-elven Equipment
|material = Elven Steel |sold by = Wood-elf Smith |damage = 7 |durability = 500 |added in = 13 |used by = Wood-elf Wood-elf Warrior Wood-elf Captain}} Wood-elven equipment are the tools used by the Wood-elves of Mirkwood. Generally, they are slightly better than iron equipment. The Wood-elven tools are tied with mithril tools for being the fastest available in the mod. Like all Elven blades, Wood-elven swords glow blue when held near Orcs. Wood Elven equipment has a base damage of +7, making it a strong weapon set. Crafting Recipes Wood-elven equipment is crafted on the using Elven steel ingots. Wood-elven Dagger A cheap and easy to create melee weapon with good speed, but reduced reach and damage compared to a sword. Can be poisoned on a , to increase its potency. Wood-elven Sword The Wood-Elven sword is the most commonly used melee weapon, used by Wood-elf warriors and players alike in combat. It's got regular reach and speed, and good damage per hit. Wood-elven Spear While the spear may deal less damage than a sword in melee, it can be thrown, dealing great damage to any enemies that it hits. It also has greater reach than either a dagger or a sword, equal to that of a battlestaff. Wood-elven Battlestaff The wood-elven battlestaff is very similar to a spear, but it deals more damage, is slightly slower to swing, and cannot be thrown. Some Wood-elf warriors use this weapon in combat. Wood-elven Longspear The wood-elven longspear is the longest range meelee weapon of the wood elves. It is a very slow spear, and has no special effects, other than it's reach. Bow of Mirkwood The Bow of Mirkwood might not be the most powerful bow in the mod, but it is the fastest. The first bow that Legolas used was a Bow of Mirkwood, which was later replaced by a Mallorn Bow upon a visit to the Golden Wood. Civilians, scouts, and warriors alike use this weapon at long range Wood-elven Axe If there are large Mirk-oaks in the way of where you're about to build, you might want to consider using a nice Wood-elven axe to cut it down. Of course, it'll also cut down on the local spider population, if that's what you want to use it for instead (though a sword is a better option). Wood-elven Pickaxe To get the iron and coal needed to make Elven Steel, mining will likely be required. An iron pick will work, but how about a nice Wood-elven pickaxe to compliment your other wood-elven tools? Wood-elven Shovel For Elves or Elven players who wish to engage in some serious terraforming, punching the dirt simply isn't an option. With this shovel, dirt removal will be as easy as building a sandcastle. Wood-elven Hoe With their love of natural things, it's no wonder that Elves like to farm. This hoe will make that job much easier. Just remember to swap it out for some other melee weapon when a spider drops by to visit! Category:Elves Category:Equipment Category:Woodland Realm Category:Weapons Category:Good Category:Wood-elves Category:Blue glow Category:Strong Melee Weapons Category:Craftable Category:Items